I Love You
by AP0731
Summary: Mr. Harrington decides a talent show is need for more donations. This time invitations are given.(Part 2)


**Don't own Marvel or characters**.

Peter felt as though he was going through Deja Vu, due to Mr. Harrington wanting to do a Talent show for the Decathlon team.

" The money made last time was great. At this rate only one more will have to be done after this one. Peter and Michelle you guys did great. Now for the talent show their will be 4 participants. Since Peter and Michelle did so well you need to do one again." Their groans can be heard. "Sally and Flash will also be participating" Now they were groaning too. " If you guys have any requests please let me know and this will be in two weeks. This concludes the meeting. Have good day.

"Ha Penis I will be in 1st place. Loser." Flash said as he pushed his way past Peter when he had stood up.

"Whatever Flash." Was the only response.

Peter, Mj, and Ned quickly packed their things and headed toward the parking lot.

"OOOOHHHH MMMY GOSH" My best friends need to perform. good luck guys. You will be great. And I will be at the performance, especially after the last one. And I will make sure to bring an umbrella after the last one." Ned laughed at his own joke as Peter blushed at the same time. "Okay I got to, Bye." Ned said running off.

"I think we should a duet. And we can show that we're together in the process." Peter told his girlfriend.

"That a great idea Babe. I can do Trapeze and you can do some too since you know...you." Mj responded while waving at him up and down indicating Spider-Man.

"That sound great, lets go talk to Mr. Harrington about it. And I am gong to invite my family so they can know too. Lets go ask. I still have half-an- hour before my ride arrives."

They both ran off to find Mr. Harrington while discussing what they should do and where to meet.

* * *

When Peter got home he went to the living room hoping to find the entire team, but only Tony and Rhodey were there.

"Hey Dad, Hi Uncle Rhodey." Peter said going over to give them a hug.

"So what is this I hear about you having an event at your school and not inviting me?" Rhodey sassed with an undertone of disappointment.

" I'm sorry, But Uncle Clint recorded it so you can ask him for it. I actually came to announce something. So dad, a little help?"

"Sure thing, bud." Tony said with interest while Rhodey looked on aswell interested. "Friday call an emergency meeting."

No more than a minute later everyone came tumbling, well all except Vision who fased through the wall and Clint who was jo where to be seen.

Peter already knowing where Clint was, he quickly shoot a web to AC vent pulled it off, then proceeded by hitting Clint in the face with a web, pulling him down, catching him, then quickly removing it. Whill all the avengers laughed at Clints red face.

"Alrighties then, everyone sit down." Peter commanded , surprising them but they did as said. " Their is a talent show comming up that will be in two weeks of today. You can by tickets at the door, but come a little early because there will be more people than last time, due to the performance from last time." Peter concluded walking to his room.

"That is suspicious." Tony muttered.

Yes it was, but we will go." Natasha said.

"I hope he doesn't do what he did last time." Steve said.

"I am going to go tell Pepper. And save the day for my son people if not I will drag you there."

* * *

_Day of The Talent Show_

The avengers arrived at the time recommend by Peter getting stares since they were taking up the front row, unlike last time. The show soon began with Sally playing a guitar and she was good but not perfect. Sally was followed up by Flash who decided that he wanted to do some parkour. That ended terrible with an ice pack to the face. The curtents soon closed and lots of movement and placement can be heard.

"I wonder what their doing." Muttered Wanda, while the others noded.

_"Next to perform once again are Peter Parker and Michelle Jones, with a duet."_

A ripple of excitement went through the crowd surprising the avengers by how excited the crowd was.

When the curtents opened they were surprised to see how much the stage changed. There stood Peter and Michelle. When Peter started singing everyone was surprised by how good he sounded. (_Rewrite the Stars_)

_You know I want you_

_It's not a secret I try to hide_

_I know you want me_

_So don't keep saying our hands are tied_

_You claim it's not in the cards_

_Fate is pulling you miles away_

_And out of reach from me_

_But you're here in my heart_

_So who can stop me if I decide_

_That you're my destiny?_

Mj is tying rope while Peter trails behind.

_What if we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine_

_Nothing could keep us apart_

Mj is backing up, while Peter follows, faces very close

_It's up to you, and it's up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

Peter is pulling Mj close as they dance around each other.

_Maybe the world could be ours_

_Tonight_

Mj gets pulled up as she begins her trapeze. Her voice is low and angelic

_You think it's easy_

_You think I don't want to run to you_

_But there are mountains_

_And there are doors that we can't walk through_

They are soon face to face and dancing around each other

_Just you and me_

_Within these walls_

_But when we go outside_

_You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

Peter holds on as Mj goes up only to let go

_No one can rewrite the stars_

_How can you say you'll be mine?_

They tumbke together when Mj hits Peter, ending with Mj on top

_And I'm not the one you were meant to find_

_It's not up to you_

_It's not up to me_

They are pulling and tugging flowing beautifully together

_How can we rewrite the stars?_

_Say that the world can be ours_

_Tonight_

_All I want is to fly with you_

_All I want is to fall with you_

_So just give me all of you_

_It feels impossible (it's not impossible)_

_Is it impossible?_

They run towards eachother, jumping and going into a ball together

_Say that it's possible_

_How do we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine?_

_Nothing can keep us apart_

Mj circles Peter in the air when he was on the floor, then Peter climbs up some bars to only jump onto her

_And why don't we rewrite the stars?_

_Changing the world to be ours_

They are close breathing the same air

_You know I want you_

_It's not a secret I try to hide_

_But I can't have you_

_We're bound to break and my hands are tied_

Peter frames Mj's face and kisses her, then leans his forhead against hers. While looking into her eyes he smirks, " I Love You."

Mj blushes and smiled responding with "I Love You." Peter pulls her in for another kiss after tipping her head up, while the curtents closed.

The crowd cheer the avengers screaming. Clint screams "Bitch I told you" to Natsha, pointing at her. Only to receive a resounding slap. The curtants soon open to reveal the participants lined up. Peter and Mj received first, Sally got secong, while Flash got fourth place.

Once in the parking lot the avengers swarmed Peter and Mj asking them questions.

"Okay, Okay. We have been dating for eight months now. And yes we love each other. Any more questions and answers will have to wait for another time" Peter concluded, due to all the stares.

The avengers were surprised by jow talented they were. Tony was smug that his son was more talented than he seemed.


End file.
